The Perks Of A Good Guy
by ssu04
Summary: Deeks is reminded by his partner which side of the law is the better side to be on.


Author's Note: Just had this as an idea I guess...nothing more to it really. Suppose it fits in from 3x03 onwards-ish. Feel free to leave a review on the way out.

Disclaimer: Just nope.

**The Perks Of A Good Guy**

Deeks looked at his watch.

11.48pm.

He looked at his partner.

Hot mess.

_Wait._

He didn't register what time it was.

He looked at his watch again.

11.48pm.

_Damn_.

He sighed.

His partner stayed looking down at her report.

He looked at the empty chair beside and in front of him. Of course Sam and Callen were already done. Weren't they always?

The team had a typical day.

Bad guy killed someone. NCIS found said bad guy. Bad guy ran.

_Why do they always run? _

Bad guy found friends. _Lots _of friends. Violence ensued. _Lots_ of violence.

NCIS took them all out.

_Obviously_.

Yet, after everything, including Kensi getting a blow to the head with a butt of bag guy #3's gun, and Deeks ending up with a burst lip, they _still_ had to write up their report.

_Stupid Hetty._

WAIT_._

_That little ninja could be anywhere_.

Deeks narrowed his eyes while he scanned the surrounding area. His eyes then fell upon his open laptop in front of him.

He leaned forward, hiding his head from his partner's view of across the way.

"Hetty?" he whispered quietly.

Silence.

He glanced around the bullpen once more.

"Just to be safe..." He murmured slowly leaning back as he pulled the laptop lid down with one finger.

After hearing the machine power off, he returned to the dreaded task at hand...just before having one last glance at his partner.

The bruise on her right temple was already worsening in both colour and swelling, and that's ignoring the fact that she needed to get two stitches, even though she joked with him that "_stitches are for little Momma's boys_." Deeks smiled to himself as he remembered her saying that, then watching the 15 year old beside her in the waiting room hang his head in shame. He thought she looked adorable when she bit her lip with guilt briefly, before adding "_but it takes a real hero to admit when they're in pain._" That kid's face lit up like it was Christmas morning, not that Deeks could blame him of course. Getting a compliment like that from a _woman_ like that, hell, he was surprised the kid didn't go into cardiac arrest right there and then.

Still, Deeks couldn't help but feel responsible for it all. Kensi _did_ take the hit for him, considering Deeks never even saw stupid bad guy #3 come at him from behind. He was a little occupied with bad guy #2 and #5.

Stupid bad guys.

There are always so many of them too. Deeks started to think that maybe the bad guys had it easy. Okay they had a tendency to get shot easily, and yes their line of work had risks, but seeing as both of those issues occurred on both sides of the law, he was finding it hard to check off any major perks involved in being a good guy.

He sat back in his chair and began to let his thoughts gather for a moment on this.

Good guys.

They wore boring clothes, or worse yet..._uniforms_. Deeks shuddered at the thought of going back to wearing polyester trousers. They had to vary their stupid living patterns to avoid being caught (_again_), use standard guns, drive standard cars, get standard pay, and live in standard crappy apartments.

But bad guys...

Well, first and foremost they got to wear the flashy suits. That in itself was a _major_ perk. Then on top of that, they could do whatever they wanted being the badasses they were, _and_ use weapons as cool as grenade launchers...just because. Cars? They didn't even have to drive them themselves. There was no such thing as_ standard pay_ when you were a bad guy...clearly. And the housing situation? Well if the Hamptons didn't work out, there was always the French Alpes.

'Nuff said.

Yeah bad guys had it easy, no doubt about that. Deeks just wished there were more perks to being a good guy. Something tangible, not like that "warm fuzzy feeling inside for doing a job well done" crap.

"Deeks!"

"Jesus! What?" he asked flailing around almost falling from swinging on his chair.

"I called you three times, what's up with you?" Kensi asked looking amused.

"Oh right, sorry. I was just thinking,"

"Thinking?"

"Yeah, you know, using my brain,"

"Didn't know you had one,"

"Didn't know _you_ could inhale a donut in under 10 seconds, but hey, we're learning about each other," he smirked.

"Hilarious..." she deadpanned before tilting her head to the side, "...I'm intrigued. What had _you_ so deep in thought?"

"Bad guys,"

"Sorry?" she laughed incredulously as she began to pack up her things.

"What?" he asked straightening up.

"I just...didn't know you were into that sort of thing, but you know, I don't judge," she teased.

"Very funny...but seriously, I was just thinking, they have such a sweet life you know? They don't need to take any of the precautions we do, they have a _lot _ more money than we do. They basically get to do whatever they want,"

Kensi stayed silent as she packed up the rest of her things before turning back to Deeks.

"But would you really want to live that life?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like they're _any _perks to our job. I mean, we can't even tell people what we do for a living," he replied as he too gave up on his report and began packing up his things. "If I decided to be a bad guy, would you wanna join me?" he joked.

"No," she immediately answered.

That immediately wiped the cheeky grin off Deeks' face. Even though his question was one of pure absurdity, a scenario that would never _ever_ present itself, nor would he even dream of it, he can't deny that he automatically felt a slight blow to the chest with his partner's immediate response.

"Well no worries there then...guess you're _stuck_ with me," he commented as he finished gathering up his things.

"Good, because I _know_ you could never be a bad guy. Besides..." Kensi said walking over to Deeks giving him a lingering kiss with her hands on his chest. "...it's much easier to have a secret relationship with my partner, instead of an international drugs lord," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair and slid her hand down lacing their fingers.

Yeah, bad guys may have the nicest clothes, fastest cars, coolest weapons, they could pretty much have whatever the hell they wanted as far as Deeks was concerned.

Because when it came to the good guys and their woman?

Check and mate.


End file.
